


Bubblegum and a New Friend

by shopgirl152



Series: Story a Day May 2015 [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Bubblegum, Enjoying Summer, F/M, Fluff, Freedom, Friendship, Making Friends, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Story a Day May 2015, Tales from the Resistance, across the second dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Phineas officially met Isabella was the day he got gum in her hair. And made a lifelong friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum and a New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Written May 2, 2015 for the Story a Day May Challenge  
> A/N 2: Set one week after the events of Tales from the Resistance

He couldn't believe he'd never met her before. All this time he'd lived across the street from her and he'd never even bothered to say hello.

Of course, that was because his Mom had always said neighbors were dangerous. But that was before the battle against Dr. Doofenshmirtz, before first dimension Phineas and Ferb came here two months ago.

First dimension Phineas had said he'd like her. He remembered that clearly. And the girl who lived across the street from him did seem cool, even though he'd never officially met her.

Which was why he was currently sitting on the front stoop of the house, intently watching the house across the street. The girl who lived there had a pet Chihuahua named Pinky and could definitely hold her own against the Doofenshmirtzes.

He leaned forward, grabbing something from the back pocket of his shorts. He slid out a piece of what Buford referred to as gum, popping it into his mouth and chewing before sliding the rest of the packet inside the shorts pocket.

He leaned an elbow on his leg, eyes scanning the house for some sign of life.

Still nothing.

The red head shrugged, closing his eyes and turning his face towards the warm afternoon sunlight. Summer was so different from the life he used to know; it was warmer and everything seemed brighter somehow. The days were longer too, just as first dimension Phineas and Ferb had said. He had more time to play. He didn't have to live in fear anymore; he was free.

And freedom meant taking chances.

He tilted his face away from the sun and opened his eyes. A face stared back at him and he blinked. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." The girl from across the street stared at him. "You're one of Candace's brothers, right?"

"Yeah. Phineas. And you are...?"

"Isabella."

"Right. Sorry. I'm usually better with names, but--"

"We've been busy fighting evil. It happens." He laughed. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying Summer. Y'know, now that O.W.C.A has its agents back."

"I'm enjoying summer too!" She grinned. "I've had ice cream three times today already!"

"Wow. That's a lot of ice cream."

"I know right?" She frowned. "Think I might have eaten to much; my stomach feels funny."

"That happened to Buford, Doctor Baljeet and I a few days ago. I think that happens anytime you eat to much of it."

"Do you get that pain in your head when you eat it to fast?"

"Yeah! That really hurts." He smiled. "But in a weird way, it's kinda worth it."

Isabella nodded. "Definitely worth it." She tilted her head to the side, noticing something. "Whatcha chewin?"

"Gum. It's this sticky stuff Buford gave me. You want some?" He dug the packet out of his pocket, holding it out to her.

Isabella cautiously took the packet, studying it. "It's not Doo Tech is it?"

"No."

She opened the pack, sliding a piece out and smelling it. "Do you eat it?"

"Just chew it. Buford said if you swallow it, it's kinda like having to much ice cream. It makes your stomach feel weird."

She unwrapped the foil, popping it into her mouth. "If you're not supposed to swallow it, then what do you do with it?"

He shrugged, placing his thumb and forefinger into his mouth, grabbing part of the gum and pulling it out, closing his lips around it. He plucked it with a finger before pushing it back in. "It's...kinda fun. I guess. I've been trying to figure out uses for it all morning."

Isabella spit the gum into her hand, poking at it. "It's sticky and starts out firm, but if I put it back in my mouth and chew..." she chewed it for a few minutes before spitting it back into her palm. "It's softer."

"And stickier." Phineas motioned to the space next to him. "Wanna sit down?"

The girl nodded, joining him on the stoop. "Maybe you could mold it into something."

"Maybe."

Isabella shrugged, popping the wad back into her mouth and chewing. "So what have you discovered about Summer besides ice cream and chewing this stuff?"

The red head looked thoughtful. "Well, Buford stepped on a slug last week, then we all played sports." He grinned. "That was fun."

"Yeah. I don't think we were doing it right though. To many balls."

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean we weren't having fun."

She nodded in agreement, reaching two fingers into her mouth and pulling part of the gum out, stretching it before wrapping her lips around it. She twirled it once before opening her mouth and stuffing it back in. "Do you think we could blow bubbles with this stuff? The package said it was Bubble Flavor."

"There might be a way. I'm not sure how though."

"Hmm..." the girl looked off into the distance, rolling the wad inside her mouth before pressing it against her teeth, poking a hole in it with her tongue.

"What are you doing?"

She held a finger up to him. Slowly, she blew through the hole in the gum, eyes widening as a pink bubble started to form, growing larger with each breath. She reached over, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

His expression matched hers and he jumped up, watching as the bubble continued to grow. "How are you doing that?" She shrugged. In curiosity, Phineas reached a finger out, poking at the elastic surface.

The bubble popped, exploding all over the girl's face.

"Oh my gosh! Did I do that?" The red head looked at his finger a moment before returning his attention to her. "I'm sorry Isabella; I didn't think poking it would make it explode all over you." He shuddered. "That must feel gross."

"It's not that gross." Isabella felt around her face, slowly peeling the gum off. "There are probably worse things than this." She felt around the rest of her face, making sure there was no more left.

"Uh.,.you got some of it in your hair. It's not a lot, but it's right at the top." Phineas reached out a hand, attempting to peel away the gum, only for the girl to wince. "Sorry."

"So how do we get this stuff out of my hair?"

"No idea." The boy paused in thought, his eyes lighting up. "But I know someone who's good at solving problems." Before Isabella could ask who the person was, Phineas grabbed her hand, leading her into the house. "Mom? Mom, where are you? We need help."

"What is it Phineas?" Linda stepped out of the back part of the house, shooting the newcomer a wary look. "Who's this?"

"She's Isabella, the girl who lives across the street."

"Honey, I told you, talking to neighbors is dangerous."

"That was only when Doofenshmirtz was in power. Besides, she's not dangerous." He studied the girl a moment before returning his attention back to his Mother. "She's my new friend."

Linda seemed to consider this a moment before looking between the pair, smiling. She took Isabella by the hand, leading her into the kitchen. "Come on; let's get..." she studied the gum remnants. "Whatever this stuff is out of your hair."

* * *

_One hour later_

"Thanks Mrs..."

"Flynn-Fletcher." Linda smiled at the girl, only to frown. "I'm sorry your hair smells like peanut butter, but that seemed to be the only method that worked. I'm afraid you'll have to go home and take a shower to get the rest of it out."

"That's okay. I don't mind smelling like peanut butter."

Phineas leaned over, sniffing her. "You smell really good though."

Isabella rolled her eyes good-naturedly, giving him a smirk. "Thanks. I guess. Hey, it's been a really fun afternoon, but I should really wash the peanut butter out before my hair gets messier." She turned to leave, only to pause, looking over her shoulder at him. "You wanna hang out again tomorrow? We could discover something else about summer."

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

She gave him a genuine smile before heading out the back door of the kitchen.

"So that’s the girl from across the street?" Linda asked.

"Yep."

"She seemed nice." She smiled at her son. "Well Sweetie, I'm glad you made a new friend today."

"Me too. It's gonna be fun discovering summer with her and the others." Phineas mimicked his friend's actions from earlier, pressing the wad of gum still in his mouth against his teeth before poking a hole in it with his tongue and blowing. Just like before, a small pink bubble appeared, growing larger and larger. He smacked the bubble with the palm of his hand, causing it to explode all over his face. He grinned before the grin quickly turned to a frown. "Uh Mom?"

Linda chuckled at her son's gum covered face, slowly peeling the substance off. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about getting this stuff out of _your_ hair."


End file.
